


Breaking the Equipment the Sexy Way

by Rebecca



Series: Gav and Dan's High Speed Sex Adventures [3]
Category: The Slow Mo Guys - Fandom
Genre: Filming, Friends With Benefits, M/M, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Since they are shagging anyway, it can't hurt to put up the camera, right?





	Breaking the Equipment the Sexy Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a comment fic for the prompt "100 words of breaking".

Neither of them has any illusions that watching anal sex in slow motion will be particularly insightful or particularly sexy. As fun as the act itself is, there's nothing about it that could not just as well be captured with a regular camera, and hasn't been countless of times since the invention of film. But since they are shagging anyway and they've got the Phantom anyway, and since filming themselves having sex has developed into a bit of a _thing_, it can't hurt to put up the camera, right?

Or so Gavin had thought. When he hears the loud bang and the awful cracking noise that follows, those frivolous notions come back to mock him and he fears the worst. "Oh no!" he exclaims.

"Oh no!" Dan repeats seconds later when he realises why Gav has stopped mid-fuck.

Gavin is almost too afraid to look around. Cold dread has replaced his arousal within a blink, and Dan's wide eyes staring back at him are no comfort, either.

"Did we just break the camera?" Dan asks into the anxious silence.

"I don't know!" There's nothing for it but to face reality, so Gavin finally detaches himself from Dan and turns towards the Phantom.

The camera itself is fine, it turns out, and so is the HD screen. It's the lens that's got the brunt of it, with a nice long crack right through the front cap. "Oh no!" Gav says again, but this time, it's mostly an uttering of relief. Maybe he can salvage the thing, but even if he can't, it's a lens he'd bought with his own money and he'd rather pay for a new one than have to explain to anyone how exactly they managed to break a very expensive high-speed camera without the involvement of explosions or dangerous fluids. "How did that even happen?" He's giggling now, adrenaline rush and all that.

"I have no idea!" Dan sounds earnestly confused. The way he's lying on the bed, though, and the way his left leg is angled directly at the camera—well, it's pretty suggestive.

Gavin can't blame him for accidentally kicking out in the heat of the moment without noticing. It's quite flattering, actually. "Maybe we should tie you down next time," he jokes and flops back down on the bed. The mood for both filming and sex is gone now, but lying there with Dan next to him, laughing and goofing around and coming up with fake excuses for potential further camera mishaps—because of course they won't stop doing this—is almost worth everything.


End file.
